


Your to fucking sexy

by Ijustwritefanfics



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwritefanfics/pseuds/Ijustwritefanfics
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are like Romeo and Juliet but on another streak Adrien ends up physically and sexually abusing Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Miraculous Crossover, creepypasta stories





	1. Chapter 1

It is 2022 everyone had graduated They were old enough to drink and do drugs. Adrien came dressed up in a Tuxedo and Marinette came in a red dress only showing her back Adrien had his right hand on her back Alya and Nino waved at them heading their direction, Marinette hugged Nino, Adrien just shook Alya's hand. "So how's it been girl" Nino smiled at Marinette, she put her strand of hair behind her ear."Well I've been doing better what about you guys" she said looking at both Alya and Nino, they looked at each other and Alya looked down smiling as Nino put his hand on her stomach,"We're pregnant" they both said in unison."Congrats" Marinette and Adrien said. Just then Marinette saw Mylene, Ivan and Kim she went over to talk to them Alya followed, Adrien's she disappeared He saw Kim hugging her inappropriately. Adrien started to walk over there but Nino stopped him. "Whoa, hey, Adrien hold on" Nino chuckled a bit before looking at Adrien. "Yeah bro whats up" Adrien smiled at him,"Why don't you give Marinette some space alright" Nino got straight to the point, "Nino back off you don't know nothing about me or Marinette" Adrien began to walk off but was stopped again" The problem is Adrien you need to show some respect to woman when you see one" Nino said looking at Adrien directly in his eyes, Adrien walked away heading toward Marinette he roughly yanked Marinette by her arms, Alya had noticed this "why you grabbing her like that" Alya started following them Nino stopped her. "We just got here Adrien" Marinette said trying to break free from Adrien's grip as soon as she was escaped his grip he twisted her arm and pulled her towards him "Why are you always embarrassing me huh bitch" Adrien whispered to her as they head to the car they drove off. Nino and Alya were in shock so was everyone else Alya looked at Nino "Did you see that" she said, "Yeah" Nino said with anger in his eyes. Meanwhile back at the house Marinette quickly took off her shoes and started running away from the house   
Adrien just sighed and ran after her taking his belt off and his jacket and tie Marinette didn't look back she started to cry "leave me alone" She screamed "Mari Get back here" he yelled finally catching up to her, grabbed her by her hair dragging her in the house "Shut the fuck up" he yelled as soon as he closed the door he punched her she cried holding her mouth as blood came out of it he hit her again her hair was a mess her mascara was all over her face and she was sweating  
"Get your fucking ass up these stairs" he pointed at the stairs she quickly got up just to stop. A young little boy was looking at everything he was only 6 Adrien knelt down to the boy he started crying. "Why are you hurting mommy, daddy" he sniffled "Hugo, baby go upstairs please I will tuck you in later as soon as I'm done with mommy" he said sweetly to his son. Hugo ran upstairs and closed his room door, he dragged Marinette into their bedroom once he locked it all their were was the sound of beating, crying, screaming. Hugo cried as he cover his ears. "Mommy...M-Mommy" he cried. In the room Adrien had her tied to the bed she cried and sobbed as he continued to rape her. "Oh yeah b-baby, scream for me honey" he moaned into her ears she closed her eyes wishing to be dead,"Aah... A-Adrien....pls stop" she cried he slapped her once he came in her he layer on her passed out asleep. Marinette closed her eyes silencing her Sobbing


	2. I ain't sorry for the things i did to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes i'm making another one!🤬😈

It was 10 a.m. in the morning Marinette was in the shower wiping her private area blood was all on the soft cloth, she winced at the pain she was feeling. She heard the door close, she got scared, Adrien entered the shower he saw her cloth soaked in blood he looked back up at her, "Are you on your period" he asked her, she shook her head "no" her voice was waspy. "Then I don't understand why the fuck your bleeding and all over the marble floor in the shower" he got closer to her she put her head down, "Maybe because you forced me into bed last night then you attacked me" she whispered slightly, he chuckled at that, he saw the bruises all on her side where he had kicked her, on her left and right side of her cheeks where he punched her, and the handprint on her kneck where he choked her. "You know if i never do the things I do to you, would you cheat on me" he asked lifting her head, looking directly in her eyes, "I would never" she looked into his eyes. He kissed her on the lips she turned around tears silently falling. Adrien put soap on her body gently.  
1 hour later...  
They were eating Hugo looked at mommy then at daddy "Daddy I'm gonna tell Uncle Nino that your hurting Mommy" he burst out saying. Adrien just laughed taking his belt off, "Adrien wait a minute he is only a baby" she got up blocking Adrien from hurting Hugo. She picked up Hugo but Adrien grabbed her she told Hugo to run he ran out the house, he ran until he bumped into Nino and Alya and Kim he started crying hugging Alya, "Ayo Hugo what's wrong honey" Alya asked. "Daddy keeps hurting Mommy" He cried Nino and Kim ran straight to the house Alya told Hugo to stay outside Alya called the cops, Nino and Kim looked all around and heard movements upstairs they broke down the door and saw Adrien raping Marinette, Adrien looked at them smirking. They ran up pulling him away from her Alya went towards Marinette, "You Son Of a BitCh" Nino yelled kicking him in the balls Kim beat the shit out of Adrien so did Nino. The cops came arresting Adrien "Don't worry Baby I'll be back to finish what we started" the cops shoved him in the car before driving off. The officer walked up to Marinette and the others "Here is a card for counciling and Therapy" Nino took it  
Alya held Hugo and Marinette They drove her to their house. "I want you to meet the guys, Jane, Brian, Tim, Ben, Toby and Jeff" They all waved at her. "The fuck happened to your face lady" Jeff asked drinking liquor before Jane slapped him across the head. "Jane, what the fuck was that for" he looked at her and she just rolled her eyes. "Toby" Marinette smiled at him, "Marinette? No fucking way" Toby finally noticing her.


End file.
